Through the Fires and Flames
by M.Q320492
Summary: I need to clarify that this is a reboot of the character from the Tetra saga. The origins of which are now clouded in mystery. Another thing that has change is the loss of psychic powers and the minicons. This will hopefully allow me to build a better character development. Also this is the new story I was talking about.
1. Amnesia

Middle War for Cybertron…

Femme a Mech and a freshly birthed sparkling, me. They were hiding out. Our base had just been blown to scrap by decepticons. They knew that there was no way off of cybertron. They knew that they would have to die in order for me to make it off. They placed me in the escape pod. I wasn't aware of what was going to happen. Actually come to think of it wasn't even sure who they were even my parents. I was an infant. I have know idea what was happening. With this the two nodded. The escape pod door closed.

"Are you ready?" the Mech asked the Femme.

"Yes." said the Femme. With that the duo transformed into their jet modes and were off. I never saw them again. Shortly after they left, the escape pod started. I was put into stasis. The duo distracted the decepticons long enough for the escape pod to exit cybertron and was off the grid. The two were gunned down by the decepticons. I was orphaned. Alone. Scared.

Earth's Moon…

The escape pod came in contact with the surface of the moon. The escape pod iced over. The beacon was left off. My growth was halted. This was done in order to keep the energon flowing for as long as it could and as little as possible.

Autobot Base…

"Look, Miko you need to stop hiding in my car when I go out on missions." said Bulkhead clearly annoyed at the girl.

"Yeah, but they're so cool!" exclaimed Miko.

"It's not safe." said Raph. Miko just rolled her eyes.

"No. Raph is right the lack of oxygen in the car and in robot mode may kill you." Jack stated. Again Miko rolled her eyes.

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Optimus Prime drove into the hangar. They transformed into their robot modes. They clearly had successful mission. They had gotten one of the Omega Keys for the Omega Lock.

Space…

Smokescreen was in stasis inside of an escape pod. It was crashing down at alarming speed. A chunk of metal fell off of the ship it fell in a place where the Moon's gravity took the piece of metal to its surface. The metal hit the outside of my escape pod. With this I was awakened.

Autobot Base…

The battle was over. Smokescreen was saved. The group of Autobots wanted to question Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen is it. Where were you during the War?" asked Arcee.

"I was guarding Vector Sigma. Our position was going to be attacked by vehicons. I went up near Vector Sigma. I was ready for my first firefight. That is when I blacked out. When I awoke I was on Decepticon warship. I fought my way out during one of my various interrogations. I caught wind of this planet and stole one of the ships. I was shot down during my entry onto this planet." Smokescreen explained.

Before anybody else could fire anymore questions. Another blip fired up on the monitor where Ratchet stood.

"That can't be possible." said Ratchet typing away on the computer.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" asked Arcee.

"There is another life signature. On the moon." answered Ratchet

Decepticon Warship…

Soundwave's visor booted up. Showing a picture of the moon. Megatron saw this and was immediately intrigued. "Dreadwing I need you to go investigate this robot." Ordered Megatron. Soundwave sent him the coordinates and he was off towards the moon.

The moon…

The ice-covered escape pod hissed open. I stood up after three decades. I explored the moon. Noticing the lack of gravity. I also noticed two other things. One that it was cold. I also noticed another planet. It was weird. It was blue and green. I scanned the area.

I saw it. It was blue ship. It was quite a distance away. I scanned it over. It seemed familiar. That's when I saw a portal open. I was confused. I naively jumped up on a rock and sat on it. A rather large transformer with a red and blue color scheme walked out of the portal. Another one was red and white slightly smaller than the bigger one. The blue plane I saw earlier had reached its destination also. I observed from a distance and out of view. The three transformers talked to each other for a bit then I noticed it. The large jet-former had a weapon. I looked over the other two. Their arms had transformed into weapons.

I observed their battle to gather any data I could. I noticed that the jet-former had a weird symbol on him. So did the two other transformers. I tried to get closer to observe the battle. I jumped down trying not to make any noise. I was close enough to listen to their dialogue. Apparently, the small red and white one was Ratchet. The large red and blue one was Optimus Prime. The jet-former was known as Dreadwing. I leaned out on the rock. I lost my footing.

"Aaahh!" I screamed as I fell in slow motion. Oh right low gravity. *THUD!* The ground was still hard. The three had ceased fighting. I have been discovered. Optimus Prime continued to fight Dreadwing. Ratchet rushed over towards me. I didn't consider the level of danger I was in. One because I was cold. Two I had never really been in real danger. Ratchet saw me clenching my arms together shivering. He hopped down in the cradle. Almost instinctively picked me up. He held me up to his chest heating up. I sighed with relief I wasn't freezing any more.

"Optimus, I have her." radioed Ratchet.

"Dreadwing is gone we can go." radioed Optimus in response.

"We need to hurry up she is freezing cold." Ratchet said as he ran into a groudbridge portal back to the autobot base. Optimus followed.

Autobot Base…

Ratchet ran fast carrying me to a room I have never seen. It was warm here unlike the moon. He put me on the table and began to work on me. I don't remember what happened I had blacked out. I came to, he had been done for hours now. I looked at the area. One I did a quick gravity test. I stood up and jumped. Gravity is different here. It was stronger. Interesting. I then look at the side of the table.

Knowing that gravity works differently I hopped off the side of the table. I broke both my legs when I contacted the ground.

I cried out loud in pain Ratchet and Arcee came into the room with a hurry. They saw me and my broken legs.

"I literally just fixed you." said Ratchet. He picked me up and put me back up on the table. Arcee was confused and had to ask a question.

"What could have possibly happened in five minutes of waking up?" she asked.

"I tried to hop down." I answered. Prompting Arcee and Ratchet to laugh. "What so funny?" I asked as Ratchet repaired my legs.

"You." answered Arcee as she gently put me on the ground and allowed me to explore.


	2. Disturbing Abilities

I walked around the Autobot base with Arcee. I came up to her knee cap. She showed me around the base. While we were walking she hit me with a curve ball.

"What is your name little one?" Arcee asked.

"I-I-I don't know." I answered. All that I knew was my appearance. Small frame. Light pink, black, and white color scheme. Carbon fiber pleated skirt. Slender fingers. Thin legs. Small feet. I was practically useless. Arcee knew I was obviously distressed by the question she asked.

"What if I named you?" asked Arcee. I had never thought of that. I nodded in response. It took her a few moments, so we kind of stood in the hallway. Finally she thought of something. "Why don't I call you Trigger Happy." Arcee said. My pupils dilated. I transformed. It resembled a P90 firearm. Arcee grabbed me before I hit the ground. She examined it. It was sleek. The cartridge showed the number of bullets in it. There was a holographic screen being projected by a side attachment. The sight had smooth scope to aim through. "I am going to take that as a yes." Arcee said surprised.

I transformed back into robot mode. "Yeah the name is fine. I like it, but that is the first time I've transformed before." I responded.

"Do you want to test it out?" asked Arcee.

I thought about it for a second and responded with, "Yes." I transformed back into my gun mode and we went to the firing range.

Firing Range…

She aimed me at one of the targets. "Let a rip kid." said Arcee.

"You have to pull the trigger silly." I responded. She pulled the trigger. It was loose she noticed. Another thing she noticed was that a screen had labeled all the targets. When she pressed the trigger all the bullets found their marks.

"Bullseye." I stated as all the targets had burning holes in the dead center of each target. Still glowing from the bullets we had shot. I transformed back into robot mode.

"I need you to do something for me." said Arcee. She helped me down off the shooting range floor. As we were leaving Arcee couldn't help, but look back at the holes still glowing red.

Training Hangar...

I stood there in the middle of a training room. "Now look vehicons are going to attack you. At anytime you need to stop let me know. Your job neutralize them." said Arcee I nodded and then the room simulated a Vehicon. If almost built into me my eyes glow a deep red. A visor covered my mouth. My arms changed into fully automatic weapons. Bullets hit the ground by the hundreds as I slaughter countless holograms with surprising accuracy. Not missing a single shot. While I was on my rampage a flashback came to me.

Flashback…

"'Vehicons run ru-'" said one of the voices dying.

"Scrap the weapon systems are 95% complete need to provide sometime." the voice said. Grabbing a gun on the counter the going out into the hallway. "'lingshot, and Dive Bomb grab her when she reaches 100% we need her to survive if we have any chance of winning this war. Autobots roll out." said the unnamed Autobot.

"'Red Alert we can't just leave you here."' said Dive Bomb.

"'You need to get her off this planet if she falls in the wrong hands we are doomed,"' said Red Alert. "That's an err-k Order," the scientist said taking a shot to the shoulder. The two nodded saying goodbyes they left Red Alert fighting in the hallway.

That's when the Dive Bomb and Slingshot grabbed me and ran off. End of flashback.

End of Flashback...

I had ran out of ammo by the time I came to. I ran at the illusion. Going for heads, throats, limbs, basically anything that would lead to a fast death. Arcee had to stop the simulations at this point. The last thought that rolled through my mind was 'weapon systems 100% complete'.

"Arcee. I have a question for you." I said to Arcee. My face mask when down and my eyes went back to normal.

"Yeah" she said looking down at me.

"What's an Autobot?" I asked pointing at the symbol on her wing and the one I recently found on my arm. She went on a long rant about how the war started, what they were fighting for, and who Megatron and Optimus Prime are.

"I have another question. Do you know an autobot named Red Alert?" I asked. She thought about it. Then she looked at me. Then looked down the hallway. Grabbed me and ran towards the main hangar.

Main Hangar...

She dropped me off on one of the large cubes in the room and told me not to move or fall off for that matter. I did as she asked. Arcee went to go talk with Optimus Prime I knew that based on the direction she was walking in. I saw two unknown cybertronians walk through the door. A huge dark green one and a smaller white, red, and blue one. They walked up to me also as if they had never seen me before.

"So your the one Ratchet saved." said Bulkhead. I was kind of shy so I was silent for a moment.

"Hey… There is no one here to fear." assured Smokescreen.

With some reassured confidence I answered Bulkhead's question "Yes."

"I'm Bulkhead and this is Smokescreen," introduced Bulkhead. Smokescreen waved.

"Man Fowler is going to be fuming when he sees what happened in the firing range." said Bulkhead to Smokescreen. I looked around the room seemingly guilty. That's when Bulkhead and Smokescreen took notice.

"You were there weren't you?" asked Smokescreen.

"No." I lied. It was extremely obvious that I lied.

"Who did it?" asked Bulkhead in a teasing way.

"I did it." I said with confidence and then immediately covered my mouth with my hands realizing my mistake. They laughed thinking I was joking. The humans were observing our conversation at this point. Since they didn't believe me, I showed them. I checked my ammo count. Okay. My optics went into a deep red. Freaking the two autobots. I highlighted objects in the room that were not alive and not electrical. I shot 18 bullets at a makeshift hoop and backboard object. Dead center was a glowing red circle. No bullets missed no bullets wasted. I calm down retracting my weapons.

This prompted Ratchet, a yellow cybertronian, Optimus, Arcee. They thought they were under attack instead they found Bulkhead and Smokescreen mouths agape. The humans with a blank stare. All of them looking at the small glowing dot in the metallic board. I was sitting on the large concrete cube. I had another flashback.

Flashback…

"There are four more of them find them it will save us all. They are like you. Pure of heart and unquestioningly gifted. You must find them." said the femme Dive Bomb. Showing me two images an Autobot symbol and another unknown symbol. "This is project Minicon these symbols means you have found them. Red Alert installed a tracking beacon within you. Find them." said Dive Bomb closing the escape pod door.

Present…

When I came too I noticed that I had melted the Minicon symbol on the slab. Optimus and Ratchet were studying it. I pushed a button on my right arm. I saw them. Four life signals barely traceable, but traceable. Conveniently they were all on this world. It was no coincidence. Four mechs Scorcher, Burnout, Shocker, and Inferno.

"What is that symbol?" asked Optimus.

"Red Alert made it." I said as the name kind of hung in the air. "Optimus. Red Alert made weapons of mass destruction for use against the decepticon forces. I am one of them, but there are four more like me, and if they have the same sense of amnesia..." I started.

"Then if Megatron gets even one he could use them against us and this planet. Accelerating his schemes." said Optimus troubled by this.

"I know exactly where they are. They are here. I only need one person to accompany me for obvious reasons." I stated.

Optimus thought about it. He needed on deck finding these Omega Keys, but he couldn't have these highly dangerous weapons falling into the wrong hands. "Arcee you will accompany…" started Optimus.

"It's Trigger Happy." I answered as he was clearly struggling with my name.

"Trigger Happy to retrieve her comrades." Optimus finished. I inputted the coordinates into the screen and we were off to retrieve them.

"Red Alert. Isn't he one of Vector Sigma's scientist?" said Ratchet. Optimus nodded in silence as Ratchet closed the ground bridge.


	3. Its a Breakdown

South American Jungle…

"Scorcher is here." I said to Arcee.

"You told me that already and I still don't se-" said Arcee as she fell into a hole.

"Told you he was here!" I yelled down the hole.

Decepticon Warship…

"Breakdown, Knockout," Ordered Megatron, "Go investigate this recent Autobot activity." Breakdown ordered about 17 vehicons to help overwhelm the two Autobots. With that Knockout and Breakdown were ground bridged as well as the vehicons.

South American Jungle…

"Arcee are you ok down there?!" I asked.

"I'm fine." she radioed to me. Forgot we had those. That's when a ground bridge opened.

"Hey, Arcee did you call for backup?" I asked.

"Arcee you have company." radioed Ratchet.

"Scrap! I left Trigger Happy up top." radioed Arcee back. "Trigger Happy get out of there, they are not friendly."

"But they outnumber us. They could get the minicon." I radioed back.

"You aren't combat ready or traine-" Arcee started as I cut off my com. My eyes glowed a deep red. The cons walked through the ground bridge. Counting 19 hostiles. One was extremely massive the other one was red.

'Ammo Capacity low 30 rounds left.' My system scanner said.

'It's fine.' I thought.

"Breakdown show this Autobyte how we do things around here." said the red one.

"Sure thing Knockout." said Breakdown as they rushed me. I dodged and weaved. I aimed for heads. I shot and killed about 6 vehicons already. Thirteen left. 15 rounds left. Then I had to keep focus I shot and killed the rest of the vehicons. No rounds left, but I was missing two.

Breakdown grabbed me by the head from behind. He then proceeded to rip off my arm with my weapon. Crush it and throw it to the side. He tossed me up and hit me with a sledgehammer into the distant. My chest completely shattered. I hit a tree. At this point Arcee was too late. Knockout and Breakdown were leaving with me. Breakdown waved at her before leaving with me.

"Sayonara Sister." said Breakdown as they left into the ground bridge laughing.

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead ground bridged into see the aftermath. They saw Arcee grasping my crushed arm. "I told her not to engage." she said saddened. A new cybertronian climbed out of the hole as well. Brushing himself off he went to introduce himself. The others turned around to see him

"Hey, they call me Inferno," said Inferno, "This is not cybertron."

"Inferno I am Optimus leader of the Autobots." said Optimus Prime.

"Yes I know." Inferno said pointing the Autobot symbol on his left arm. "Your Arcee. Your Bumblebee. Your Bulkhead. You are acting like I have amnesia or something?" The others are stunned.

"Where are the others?" asked Inferno.

"Two are in stasis. One is is…" said Arcee hurt, "Captured."

"Who was it? Was it Burnout?" asked Inferno.

"No." said Arcee.

"Was it Scorcher or Shocker?" asked Inferno

"No." said Arcee.

"Then we have a huge problem. If the decepticons have who I think they do," said Inferno.

"Why?" asked Bulkhead.

"Because Bulkhead she can lead the decepticons right too Shocker, Scorcher, and Burnout." said Inferno troubled by this info.

"She would never do that." said Arcee a little heated.

"She may not have to. Decepticons have the cortical psychic patch," said Inferno, "We need to find her. If not for her sake, then at least for the sake of my friends."

"Ratchet can you track her life signal?" asked Optimus Prime.

"Yes, but it is extremely faint, hurry." Radioed Ratchet.

Decepticon Warship…

I awoke in incredible pain and I was hanging. There was a large pool of energon on the floor. I looked around the room there were five cybertronians in the room. In the middle was Megatron. There was Breakdown and Knockout on my right. On my left was two transformers I have never seen. I also noticed that my left eye was cracked. Scratch that it just cut off. My arm was still missing. Chest plate was still shattered with a hammer indent.

"The fact that you made it this far. I am impressed." said Megatron with an evil grin.

"I-I w-won't t-tell yu-uo any-ythin-g." I said in my breaking noise.

"Oh you don't have to tell us anything. We have our own methods of getting information. Isn't that right Soundwave." said Megatron. I looked around the room. I saw a faceless transformer with a weird device. He plugged into the back of my head and the back of his. He invaded my thoughts and took all the useful information. He ripped out the tool out my head. It hurt.

"Knockout dispose of her anyway as you see fit. I have work to do." Megatron said as the others left Knockout and I.

"How about we started by removing that other eye you have there." said Knockout. That is when Arcee, Bulkhead, and Inferno appeared. They quickly forced the doctor to leave the room.

"I-I h-had it-t under con-tr-ol g-u-ys." I said.

"I told you to run." she said to me.

"W-W-ee ne-ed-ed to-to s-sa-ve him." I said

"Save your breath," she said, "Ratchet we have her."

"T-th-ey know." I said while we walked through the ground bridge.

Autobot Base…

"OH! MY! GOD!" Miko said almost throwing up. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Inferno had walked through the ground bridge with what was left of me.

"To the medical room now." said Ratchet. They couldn't run. If they did they would risk me losing more energon. I was fading fast.

Hours Later...

Ratchet emerged from the Med Bay. He walked into the room where the other Autobots were sitting eager to hear any news. They had just retrieved there second Omega key and were trying to solve the mystery of the third and final ones.

"Well she's stable for now." said Ratchet defeated.

"Arcee can I see that arm for a second?" asked Inferno.

"Sure, but it is destroyed." said Arcee. Inferno put his hand on the arm, and then downloaded the map Trigger Happy was holding onto. He handed the arm back to Arcee who in turn gave it to Ratchet.

"Optimus with all do respect. I can't fix her with the supplies I have here," said Ratchet, "I can barely keep her operational."

"Understood." said Optimus Prime, "Bulkhead can you get in touch with Wheeljack."


	4. Nano Shot

"Wheeljack I need you to go to Red Alerts lab and retrieve some parts." radioed Optimus Prime.

"What is going on earth big boss?" asked Wheeljack.

"One of our bots has been critically injured. If she does not get these parts soon, then I fear she will die soon." said Optimus.

"Who is it Arcee?!" asked Wheeljack.

"No. It was a new recruit Trigger Happy." said Optimus. Wheeljack pulled uuey and hall rubber to his ship.

When he reached his ship Arcee and Bulkhead were already there waiting for him. He transformed to greet them.

"I work alone," said Wheeljack.

"Yeah, but we know where the lab is and the place could be dangerous," said Arcee.

"Fine, but your riding in the back." said Wheeljack the three Autobots got on the ship.

Cybertron…

The trio had reached Red Alert's lab. It was mostly abandoned aside from a few corpses scattered everywhere. Autobot and Decepticon alike. The lab was on the bottom floor. Arcee knew where she was going, so she led the way. She hopped down the missing elevator shaft. They fell for about 3 seconds then they hit the bottom. The lab lit up. There spare parts were destroyed. Not as bad as the ones Trigger Happy had but pretty bad.

"ARGHH!" screamed Arcee in anger.

"Hands up, or I will sho-," said Red Alert shocked to see Autobots rather than stray decepticons and deserters. "Arcee it has been awhile hasn't it." said Red Alert.

"Wait a minute you were killed," said Arcee, "They even confirmed it."

"I survived. When the vehicons attacked I blew the other half of the lab to smithereens. It took me a long time to get out of the rubble it created, but I did it. I noticed that most of the inhabitants of cybertron had left. My minicons had been sent to rendezvous with you," Red Alert explained, "Speaking of Minicons how are they."

"Three of them are out of stasis. One of them is awake. The last one is critically injured," said Arcee, "That's why we're here." Red Alert looked at the life signal monitor on his left arm. Pulled up all the injuries on Trigger Happy.

"Scrap. We are going to need that arm, those legs, chest cavity, and we need to take a trip to the smelt before we leave. I think I may still have the mold. Come we need to hurry she is fading faster than I thought." Ordered Red Alert. They obeyed and followed him to the smelting pot. "Alright throw all the metal in the pot. Wheeljack grab mold NO.5 it is large and purple. Arcee there are some wires in the room directly behind me grab all the wires that are pink. Just in case." Ordered Red Alert.

"What do you want me to do doc?" asked Bulkhead.

"I need you to go get a powerful anesthetic from the door directly behind you." said Red Alert. The group went and got the things they were told to. "Wheeljack open the mold. Bulkhead when I say go, put the anesthetic on my table back their and help me poor this in to the mold." said Red Alert.

"Go." said Red Alert. Wheeljack opened the mold. Bulkhead and Red Alert picked the kettle of molten metal and poured it into a mold. "Wheeljack close the mold. Bulkhead and you will carry it. We are done we need to go." said Red Alert. They grabbed the anesthetic and carried the mold towards Wheeljack's ship and then they headed for Earth as fast as they could.

Earth…

They had reached their destination. Wheeljack landed on the outside of the Autobot base. They ran into the headquarters shocking the others into action. I was still in stasis when they arrived.

"We need to operate now. Ratchet I need your help to repair her." said Red Alert and with that they got to work.

Instead of replacing the parts with new ones they completely remove her head, her organs, and wires. Then they placed then in the new mold. Next they had to replace all the torn wires with new ones. Finally they had to remove the un-functioning eye. They will have to rebuild a new one for her. The whole process took three days.

Red Alert was putting the finishing touches on Trigger Happy, when he noticed that there was a memory error. He repaired it. He didn't delete any other memories. After that he took the carbon fiber skirt and put it around my waist. I was finished.

Hours Later…

I awoke to see Arcee standing in the room. My left optic was completely blank. I looked around the room to see Red Alert. I immediately tried to stand at attention. I fell back down. They rushed over to me.

"Private Nano Shot reporting in." I reported. Arcee hugged me. Red Alert was smiling.


End file.
